Grand Line Gossip
by Aoi24
Summary: Challenge!fic. The only thing that gets around the Grand Line more than those of dubious morals, you know who I mean, was information because clearly pirates and marines have nothing better to do than gossip. COMPLETE


Penniless1 had a list too so….

I like to hop around the fandom with these but I really admire those who manage a full set while sticking with a particular group. ;)

I've done nearly all of these challenges so you can be sure that I'm determined to issue my own but I'll put up my own attempt before I beg for anyone to take up the challenge. (rofl endlessly)

Obviously I own nothing, all credit and due (WTH and undue too) praise to Oda :D

* * *

1.) Dugout

The explosions were something new at this stage in time but they soon learned to fear them, boys huddled for shelter praying for the chance to escape the battlefield and return home, rather than the fighting it was the senseless slaughter of conscripted youths barely old enough to shave that Brooke despised.

2.) Acoustic

They got on surprisingly well with the On-air pirates and frequently met up for loud and raucous parties with Brooke, Franky and Apoo leading the cacophony.

3.) Criminal

Sanji lamented that the women on this island kept themselves covered up completely due to some sort of cultural tradition which led to Robin-chan and Nami-swan adopting the same style of dress in order to explore the island.

4.) Native

The Strawhats realised that Zoro really did have a sense of direction **that** bad upon seeing him embraced by the green-haired woman and her stoic, broad shouldered husband on the isolated island in the New World.

5.) Gesture

When Luffy entrusted his hat to someone it was proof that he would fight the entire world for their sake.

6.) Leeward

It was a small, secret thrill she had to pick out the wind direction from the deck and turn so she could feel it push her forward and imagine her feet lifting from the deck to be blown away.

7.) Disaster

The worst thing Eustass Kidd ever did in his life was to teach Monkey D. Luffy how to pick locks, upon which the aspiring Pirate King shot off to practice his new skills on the fridge.

8.) Poppy

Chopper was heir to one of the most gifted doctors in a hundred years which meant he understood well the effects of foreign substances upon the human body and while only those of a high level medical grounding would have been able to ascertain it the fact was if Roronoa Zoro had ever had anyone else as his doctor his dream would have long ago been crippled by a dependence upon addictive painkillers.

9.) Hardening

An aged rubber band was frayed, stiff and crumbly, its' elasticity almost nonexistent and it was one of his most secret (terrible, cruel, woeful) fears that an aged Luffy would end up the same way leaving Usopp to wonder if an early death would be preferable for the rubber man.

10.) Obey

The whiteclad boy slouched down the halls ignoring the salutes continuing on until he reached his ship, waving his captain down and adjusting the battered strawhat that sat on his head above his uniform as a bitter reminder and gave the order to set sail; he had pirates to hunt.

11.) Surfeit

Ben had often wondered in rare moments of morbidity, that he frequently blamed on one Nico Robin, how Shanks was more likely to die and if not for the truly formidable constitution he had seen in operation over the years he would have put a packet of his favourite smokes on the red head keeling over mid-party.

12.) Greybeard

Shanks never went grey, much to the disgust of his first mate, instead he eventually went bald much to the endless entertainment of the entire world.

13.) Between times

Those days were like the last gasp before the wave crashed down and he spent them chasing the most valuable legacy that man had left to the world.

14.) Rasta

Usopp proved himself gifted with chemicals and frequently aided Chopper in his endless quest for superior medicines but his father he found always showed a preference for more natural narcotics.

15.) Island

It was more than a ship; it was their home, their fortress and the one place in the world that would always open its' arms to them.

16.) Whirlingly

It was one of the most traumatic events of his life when Usopp realised what he had just walked into with all of the (quite literally) flying limbs and blue light that quite possibly the two most morbid people on the Grand Line had somehow hooked up and were now doing the nasty in the sick bay and ohgodChopperisSOgoingtofreak.

17.) Hurricane

The Will of D was a mysterious thing but anyone who encountered knew that these were not docile people, they were beyond comprehension to the point of a force of nature that overturned everything in their path.

18.) Learnt

The only thing his mind consciously retained was a healthy fear for his utterly insane grandfather but he faintly realised his body recalled more of his 'training of love' than he would have thought while instinctively dodging blows in the midst of a melee battle.

19.) Neophyte

In one of his countless outlandish dreams that frequently made him suspect if the nurses were drugging him, Marco watched young men who had not yet lost the softness of youth upon their faces take up arms in preparation to die and he is beyond amused and impressed when he sees the same fierce determination, will to fight, desperate desire to live as well as the complete preparedness to die upon the face of the Spade pirates.

20.) Mothering

Luffy was the type of child who had never craved the touch of his mother and while Dragon understood this aspect of his sons' nature he still found it utterly heartbreaking in a way to hear him say it so nonchalantly and then to see her cheerful face regard him from underneath that battered straw hat.

21.) Jumped

Luffy didn't just run head first into adventure, he jumped from the peak.

22.) Windward

Iva noticed that Dragon always faced towards the East Blue and was amused to find that his son only faced onward.

23.) Astride

Ace whooped as his new friend wheeled in the air, ferrying him back to the ship, their enormous wingspan spread out like a russet canopy beneath him as he grinned to himself imagining the look on Marcos face when he introduced him to another Mythical Zoan type.

24.) Judicial

In the courts justice was absolute, unfortunately for pirates their definition of justice differed slightly from that of the marines.

25.) Encyclopaedia

Each member of the strawhat pirates had a speciality and set out to become a master of that field but I don't think that anyone expected Luffy of all people to have a practically encyclopaedic knowledge as to whether or not a creature was edible to the point that he taught Sanji a thing or two!

26.) Tropical

While in Alabasta the people covered in long robes to protect from the bite of sand-drenched winds, the people to this island shunned clothing altogether much to the joy of Sanji and the irritation of Chopper who didn't have **that** much blood for perversion necessitated transfusions.

27.) Desert

Robin sometimes regarded the jar of Alabastan sand that Nami kept in their room and reminisced upon some of the more ironically peaceful days in her life before the Strawhats and upon one of the bitterest men she had ever known.

28.) Colony

The descendents of that one man travelled far across the world but rather than gathering together they spread themselves to all corners of the world, some said spread too thin but it was in the blood of this family to travel their own way.

29.) Maroon

To be abandoned in such a manner was a traditional punishment for seafarers but he had merely been forgotten about by his nakama which was inordinately crueller.

30.) Banzai

They stood in a line facing their opponents, adjusted their weapons and glanced to their Captain who led them on with a gleeful battle cry.


End file.
